


Cosmic war

by horus1251



Series: comsic balance [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Cosmic war, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Magic, Sam is God, Spoilers, dean is the darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: there is a threat on the horizon





	1. prologue

My name is Dean Winchester. That big fella in there is my brother Sam. We kill monsters. [ Gunshots ] [ Groans ] Aah! So what are you, some kind of

superhero? Well, goodbye, Cass. Goodbye, Kelly. Goodbye, Crowley. Goodbye, Mom. - Dean, we don't know if Mom -- - Yeah, we do. They're all gone. Jack

doesn't have to be evil. We can teach him not to be. I know you think that you can use him as some sort of an interdimensional can opener, and that's fine. But

don't act like you care about him, because you only care about what he can do for you. And what about Cass? What about Cass? He manipulated him. He made

him promises. Said â��Paradise on Earth,â�� and Cass bought it. And you know what that got him? It got him dead! [ Whispers ] Castiel. Castiel. [ Switch

clicks ] [ Keys jingle ] Hi. [ Chuckles ] No. How? You're dead. I was. But [ Chuckles ] aren't you gonna say hi back? Hi. I missed you, Baby Bear. [ Squishing ] Uhh!

Aah! [ Groans, gasps ] Supernatural 13x04 The Big Empty Hey. How you feelin'? [ Door closes ] What you, uh, what you working on? Dead guy in Madison.

Police say it was a home invasion, but neighbor claims that she saw the vic's dead wife leave the crime scene. Let's check it out. What, you ready to ditch

Damien? What do you wanna do? Leave him in a ring of holy oil with some Netflix and a frozen pizza? Ha. No. Actually [ Sighs ] I thought we'd, uh, bring him

along. [ Scoffs ] Uh, hell, no. What, â��Adventures in Babysittingâ�� the Antichrist? No, thank you. Dean, we can't hide him forever. And, you know, just

keeping him cooped up here isn't working. Yeah, it is, actually. You wanna know why? Because as long as he's here, he's not out there doing God knows what.

So what, does this mean that your plan for bringing Mom back isn't working? 'Cause I'll say it again -- Mom's dead, Sam. Lucifer ripped out her freakin' heart.

Now the sooner you can wrap your head around that, the sooner we can all move on. So you're saying you want to move on, from Mom. Right now, I wanna kill

some dead guy's dead wife. Dean, that isn't what this is about. Jack needs to get out. He needs to get some air. We all do. He's a good kid. He is. Just give him

a chance, please. For me. Jack? [ â��Clone Warsâ�� playing ] Hey. â��Clone Warsâ��? The computer said I'd like it. I do like Ahsoka. Kinda hate Anakin.

Uh that's probably for the best. Never mind. Um, hey. You remember when I told you what Dean and I do? Our, uh, our day job? You kill monsters because

you're the good guys. Right, right. And we've got a case, so thought you might want to come along. [ Fighting sounds ] No. Jack, I really think this would be

good for you. You know, maybe a change of scenery might -- Get my powers working again? Yeah, maybe. [ Taps key, video pauses ] So I can be your

â��interdimensional can openerâ��? [ Sighs deeply ] You're using me. [ Taps key, video resumes ] [ Sighs ] Jack when you were born, it ripped a hole in

reality. Like a -- like a door from this world to another, toa really bad, bad place. So -- so Dean and Cass and I, we -- we closed that door. But our mom,

Mary, she's trapped on the other side. [ Taps key, video pauses ] If we can get your powers back, maybe we can open that door up. Maybe [ Sighs ] You wanna

save her. Yeah. Yeah, I do. But if this doesn't work, if that can't happen, that's okay, because I do care about you. But I should've told you. I'm sorry. It's a lot

and, uh Dean can't even look at me. He wants to kill me. I won't let that happen. Listen, if there's one thing Dean respects, it's effort. So come along, help us

out. Let's go be the good guys. [ Dog barking, children shouting playfully ] [ Engine turns off ] Agent Bonham, Agent Seger, Special Agent Anderson -- These

are you? Yeah, sometimes. I thought lying was wrong. All right, here we go. Victim -- Wes Bailey. His wife, Erica, died six months ago. Heart thing, out of the

blue. Uh, question is, why'd she come back from the dead and knife his ass? People come back? When a person dies and their soul can't move on -- They're

called ghosts. And hanging around makes them go loony tunes. Uh, they go crazy. Yeah, question is, since when do ghosts kill somebody and walk out the

front door? So maybe it's a revenant. Wait. What's a revenant? A revenant's more like a-a zombie. [ Front door closes ] Hey, there's our witness. Jack, we're

gonna talk to the witness, check out the crime scene. [ Car door closes ] You stay. Sit. [ Car door closes ] Now you're sure it was his wife? I've lived next to Erica

for six years. I watered her plants every time she and Wes took vacation. What about that night? You notice anything else? Maybe, uh, flickering lights, cold

spots? I I think a street light did flicker. M-- M-maybe. We got a runner. Thank you. Hey! I told you to wait in the car. What the hell are you doing? I'm trying to

help out. How is this helping out? Hey, Dean. Thank you, Jack. Did you find anything? Just this. Oh. [ Arms flop ] All right. Jack, look. This is an EMF meter.

Okay, so spirits, ghosts, they put out electromagnetic interference. If one's here, this will tell us. [ Switch clicks ] [ Crackling softly ] What's it saying? It's saying

 

it's a revenant. [ Switch clicks ] We gotta check her grave. Come on. [ Owl hoots ] Dean: All right, well, you said you wanted to help, so, uhdig. Dean, what's up

with all the orders? You're starting to sound like Dad. [ Dirt sifting ] That a bad thing? I'm just saying his -- his drill sergeant act worked with you [ Bottles

clinking ] but it didn't work with me. And that's not the way we're gonna get through to Jack. Look, you wanted the kid here, he's here. All right? But I'm not

gonna hold his hand and tuck him in at night. Pass. I'm not gonna be his mother, and neither are you. And the kid can dig, so I'll give him that. [ Sighs ] [ Lid

creaks, thuds ] [ Sighs ] All right, I guess we're back to ghost. Sam: Yeah. So a body rules out revenant. All right, I don't get it. I mean, a ghost that won't show

up on EMF? Doesn't make any sense. Yeah, well, what does these days? [ Salt sifting ] You know, I mean, we -- we've got portals to apocalyptic worlds. We've

got, uh, shape-shifting demons. Dealing with a whole new set of tiddlywinks. [ Salt sifting ] I say we just do what we do. [ Sighs ] My mother -- could she be a

ghost? No, we, um [ Lighter fluid sloshing ] we burned the body. That's right, and what gets burned [ Match strikes ] stays dead. Hello? Hello! Hello? Hello! [

Tire flapping ] Man on phone: Roadside assistance. May I help you? I blew a tire, out on Route 19. Okay, no problem. We'll get someone right out there. Scotty?

Oh! Baby! [ Laughs ] [ Growls ] [ Screams ] [ Police radio chatter, indistinct conversations ] Thank you. Well? Get anything? Yeah, cops found the victim, Gloria

Simon, about an hour ago. Something ripped her apart. Our kind of something? No. Gloria was on the phone with roadside assistance when she died. Operator

said she was talking to someone named Scotty. And? According to the cops, Scotty is her son. Uh, was her son. He drowned in '96. [ Switch clicks ] [ Crackling

softly ] So we got two ghosts in two days, and no EMF. [ Switch clicks ] So? So, aside from getting dead, what do Gloria and Wes have in common? [ Police radio

chatter ] Where's Jack? Across the street. Food run. [ Indistinct conversations, siren wailing in distance ] Dean, he's not our intern. I asked you to keep an eye

on him. I can see him. [ Sighs ] He keeps staring at me. Yes, he wants you to like him. All right, whatever. Here, take a look. What's this? Her diary? It's a grief

journal. Cops found one at the first crime scene also. Wes and Gloria were both seeing the same grief counselor -- Mia Vallens. And apparently, she gives

homework. Hmm. Shrinks. Snake oil for the mind. Or how healthy people deal. Yeah? All right, let's see how good old, uh, Gloria was dealing. Here you go.

â��And now that I've achieved catharsis, I can truly see the program works.â�� â��The programâ��? Come on, man. I mean, she's one Kool-Aid away

from Jonestown. What'd Wes' â��journalâ�� say? More of the same. Um, he was really into the whole catharsis thing. Yeah, sure. Who wouldn't be? I mean,

it's like another word for â��happy ending.â�� Hi, Jack. What took you so long? The man in front of me wanted extra kraut, but the hot dog man didn't have

any. He was really angry. Mmm. That's a cool story. [ Spits ] So let's say that Hannibal chick is, um, a medium, right? She's talkin' to spirits, she's pissing them

off somehow. A ghost shows up, notches a kill, and takes off. Yeah, but then, what? Once it's gone, no EMF? [ Grunts ] This woman can talk to ghosts? If she's

the real deal, mediums can do all kinds of freaky crap. All right, say you're right. Can't go in as FBI, not with doctor/patient confidentiality. All right. So we

have to go in as something else. [ Engine turns off ] [ Car doors open, close ] Dean: This is a dumb idea. Sam: Just follow my lead. Yeah, doctor's gonna eat our

liver with some fava beans and a bottle of Chianti. [ Door closes ] Hello. Hello. Hello? Can I help you? [ Door closes ] Yeah, we're, uh [ Sighs ] hoping to see the

doctor. Oh, I'm sorry. You caught us right at the end of our day. Maybe tomorrow. No, today's good. Like right now. He -- Uh, we just need a moment of her

time. You've lost someone recently? No. My mother. Um, our mother. We're having a difficult time. Mia Vallens. Hi. Dean. That's our little brother Jack, and I'm

Sam. I see. Please, this way. Sure. Listen, Mr. Spock, you speak when I tell you to speak, okay? - Yes. - Good. [ Door opens ] Your mother -- she passed

suddenly? Uh, yeah. Mm. Most of the people I see are in the same boat. [ Door closes ] No warning, no goodbye, no closure. Right, yeah. Pretty much the same

for us. Um So how does this usually work? You know, with your patients? Usually, they just start talking about the person they've lost. All right, well, Mom was

great, now she's dead. What's the deal with catharsis? I'm sorry? Uh, we -- we were wondering what that is. Um, a patient of yours, Gloria Simon, she referred

us. She's a family friend. I don't talk about my patients, and Gloria wasn't supposed to talk about me. Sure. Um, got it. But your process -- My program is a

range of things. Talk therapy, meditation. You ever journal? Our dad did. [ Chuckles ] Dean? You journal? Ever since I was a little girl. [ Chuckles ] You think

this shrink stuff is a load of crap. Am I right? How'd you guess? Then why are you here? Because, uh, we all agreed we'd give it a shot, right? Right? My brother,

he's not, uh, he's not processing his grief. Mm. Really? No, I'm [ Chuckles ] No, I'm good, actually. With death, closure, whole freakin' bottle of Jack. Are you?

Yeah. Because I know that Mom's dead, and I know that she's not coming back. Okay, I hear what you're saying. I just wish You wish he'd be more open to

therapy? Sure. Exactly. All right, this is a safe place, right, Doc? Okay. My brother's delusional. Dean. You said you wanted to give this a shot, right? Here we

go. He won't even admit that Mom's dead. Won't even admit it. Stop. Because if he admits it, then it's real. If it's real, then he has to deal with it, and he can't

handle that. Right, because this is so easy for you, huh? No, it's not easy. Yeah, but at least you had a relationship with Mom. I mean, who would she always

call? Who did she look to for everything? Okay. You had something with her I never had. And now I'm just supposed to accept that I never will have it? [ Water

dispensing ] [ Draws gun ] [ Door creaks ] [ Switch clicks ] Mm. [ Sighs ] [ Sighs ] Problem? You just upset your brother so much, he had to leave the room. And

Jack? Look at him. He's terrified of you. Nah. No, we're simpatico. Right, kid? [ Flatly ] We're simpatico. Convincing. [ Mouths word ] You're angry, Dean. And?

And if you don't want to do anything about it, that's your business. But you're aiming it at everyone in your life. She's a shape-shifter! [ Gasps ] No, no. I found

hair andteeth. [ Cocks gun ] You must've shed your skin, what, couple hours ago? And here, I just thought she was annoying. What's going on? Doc's a

monster. She killed her patients. No! No. No. I am what you say, but I have never killed anyone. Then what are you doing here? I'm helping people. My patients.

I just miss her so much. [ Exhales sharply ] I shift into the person that they've lost so that they could see them one last time, so that they can say goodbye. Oh,

my God. Dean: Well, Wes Bailey Uhh! Gloria Simon [ Growls ] they're both dead. What? Gloria was killed by her son, or at least someone who looked like him.

Three nights ago, Wes was killed by somebody who looked like his dead wife. [ Exhales sharply ] So you wanna tell us how you're innocent again? Okay, I, um I

have an alibi for Wes. I volunteer at the women's shelter downtown. I was there that night. You can call them. I know you guys are Hunters. But please, I am

telling you the truth. I know you're there. I can feel you. Hello. [ Breathing heavily ] What are you? Oh, I'm just your friendly neighborhood cosmic entity. Why

do you look like me? Oh, yes. Yes, yes. Well, I show up in my real form, and you freak out, rip out your own eyes, et cetera. That would be embarrassing,

wouldn't it, for both of us? What is this place? Oh, yes. Excellent question. You see, before God and Amara, creation, destruction, Heaven, Hell, your precious

little Earth, what was there? Nothing. Yes. That's right. Nothing. Nothing but Empty. And you are soaking in it. Angels and demons, you all come here when

you die. Every angel that ever died is here? Yes, sleeping an endless peaceful sleep. You know, I I was sleeping, too. Hey, uh, since we're pals, there's

something I've gotta know. I've just gotta ask. Hmm. Why are you awake? 'Cause fun fact -- in all of forever, nothing ever wakes up here. I mean, ever. Ever.

And second fun fact -- when you woke up, I woke up, and I don't like being awake. Sowhat's up, smart guy? I don't know. Well, think! The Winchesters. Sam

and Dean, they must've made a deal. No. No, no, no. Not with me, and I'm -- I'm the only one that has any pull here. Not Heaven, not Hell, not G-O-D himself.

So think harder. Rack that perky little brain of yours. Stay away from me. Okay, fine. I'll rack it for you. [ Screaming ] All right. Alibi checks out. - What? - [

Exhales sharply ] Yeah, I'm surprised, too. Okay. Well, if you're not doing this, then who is? Oh, God. I think I know. Hey. His name's Buddy. When we got

together, I was young and stupid. He's a shifter, like me. The only one I'd ever met other than my mother. But he liked hurting people. Did he hurt you? [ Sniffs

] I left. Changed my face, my name. Buddy wouldn't just kill people. He'd ruin their lives. He said he liked to see the look on their face when they realized they

had nothing left. What I'm doing here I know it can't make up for whatwhat he [ Inhales deeply ] [ Sighs ] what we did, but I'm trying. If Buddy is doing this, he's

targeting your patients. So who else has access to this office, your notes, your appointments? Patients and staff are in here all day. If you had to pick one.

Uh Tom, my assistant. I'll check it out. I'll come with. Uh [ Clears throat ] Fine. Whatever. [ Gears shift, engine turns off ] All right, stay in the car. Dean, I-I just I

wanna help. Sam told me about the plan for your mother. Well, there's something you should know. Sam's plans don't always work out. Wait here. Yeah, yeah,

no. I All right. Got it. Thanks. [ Cellphone beeps ] What? Dean says Tom is in the clear. How do you know? He, uh, he handed him a silver dollar. Didn't burn.

Mm. Turns out your assistant's just a nice guy with five cats. What are you doing? I'm scrubbing your security cam footage. If anyone's eyes flare Then they're

the shifter. - Exactly. - Right. Sotell me, how exactly does this work with your patients? You show up as their dead relatives, and they think what? Honestly?

They don't really care. They chalk it up to hypnotism, a lucid dream. They explain it away because at the end of the day, they get to say goodbye. Hmm. And

that works? Mm-hmm. People? We're hardwired to want closure. You know? You never got a chance to say goodbye either, did you? Whoa, whoa. Check this

out. There. Who's that? That's John Driscoll. I only started seeing him a few weeks ago. [ Breathing heavily ] What did What did you do to me? I-I read your

mind, such as it is. What do you want? What do I want? I want you to shut up. I want -- Hmm. Having you awake, it's like a gnat flew right up here and it's

trapped and it's buzzing. Having me awake causes you pain. If you can't sleep, I can't sleep. Yeah? And I like sleep. I need sleep. Then get rid of me. Oh, I

should, should I? Send me back to Earth. Or I throw you so deep into the Empty that you can't bother me anymore, hmm? Except you know that won't work or

you would've done it already. Pretty smart. Pretty smart, Dummy. Sendmeback. That's not part of the deal. Mnh-mnh. No, no. Besides, you don't want to go

back. Yes, I do. Sam and Dean need me. Oh, save it. I have tiptoed through all your little tulips. Your memories, your little feelings, yes. I know what you hate. [

Whispers ] I know who you love, what you fear. There is nothing for you back there. No. Here. Let me show you. [ Whoosh ] [ Screaming ] Aah! Dean: Hey. Mia:

Hi. [ Door closes ] Where's Sam? Buddy's posing as one of my patients. Sam traced his phone. I let him take my car. He left about 10 minutes ago. He didn't call

me. Well, can you blame him? [ Cellphone beeping ] Mia? [ Beeps ] Could I talk to you? Yes, of course. This way. [ Line ringing ] Sam and Dean aren't my real

brothers. Sometimes we have to lie. I'm still trying to understand. [ Ring ] Come on, Sam. Pick up the phone. My mother died when I was born. [ Taps key ] Hi,

Jack. It's, uh I 'm your mom. [ Taps key ] I never met her. I This is all I have. And I just I need to see her, just once. Please. Shut your eyes. [ Beeps ] You can

look now. [ Voice breaks ] Mom? [ Whispers ] Hi, Jack. [ Crying ] It's okay. [ Whispers ] It's okay. I'm afraid. [ Sniffles ] Why? Why are you afraid? Sam thinks you

were right, that -- that I'm good. He wants me to believe it, and I wanna believe it, too. It's just, I I've hurt people. I didn't mean to. It was an accident. And I

know I should feel bad, and I say I feel bad, but most of the time, I mostly I don't feel anything. And that's why I think maybe Maybe I'm a monster. Jack. It

doesn't matter what you are. [ Whispers ] It matters what you do. And even monsters can do good in this world. You really believe that? I have to. I have to.

Hmm. [ Cellphone rings, vibrates ] [ Ring, beep ] Hey, what's up? Hey. I, uh, I was too late. Shifter's gone. Driscoll's dead. Damn it. All right. Well, get back here.

Yeah, on my way. [ Beep ] Well, that was too freakin' easy. Thank you. I -- Thank you. Dean? [ Gasps ] [ Squishing ] [ Sniffles ] [ Groans ] [ Splat ] Hey, baby.

Come on, Castiel! Wouldn't you rather be a fond memory than a constant, festering disappointment? [ Groans, grunts ] Just let's lay down. Let's just try and

sleep. Hmm? Think about it. Infinite peace, yes? No regrets. No pain. [ Pats shoulder ] Kiddo, save yourself. I'm already saved. [ Grunts ] [ Groans ] You can

prance and you can preen and you can scream and yell and remind me of my failings but somehow, I'm awake. And I will stay awake and I will keep you awake

until we both go insane. [ Grunts ] I will fight you. Fight you and fight you forever. For eternity. No. No. Release me. Releaseme. [ Handcuffs click ] Buddy, what

are you doing? What am I doing? Mia: Yeah. What am I doing? What are you doing, huh? You think you can just leave? Build this whole new life for yourself

without me, huh? Kid. Oh, you're up. Wait, no, no, no, no, no! Don't hurt them. Oh, begging for Hunters? That's not my girl. I'm not your girl. You always did

think you were too good for me, even though I gave you everything. [ Whispers ] Jack. You used me! Yeah, well, welcome to the world, sweetheart. Everybody

uses everybody. You gotta snap these cuffs. I never stopped looking for you. I can't. And when I found this place, when I saw all that Yes, you can. warm, fuzzy

good you were doing [ Gasps ] I couldn't let you have that. Sammy believes in you, and when he believes, he'll go Hell for leather So I took it all away, and it

was fun. but you gotta try. You're you're a What? A monster? Well, so are you. And it's about time you embraced that. So I'm not gonna kill those boys. You are.

You end them, or you die, courtesy of Tweedledee's silver bullets. So what's it gonna be, Princess? Shoot me. Shoot me! [ Car door closes ] [ Laughs ] Look.

Baby brother. [ Laughs ] No. No! Stop! Like shooting Hunters in a barrel. Sam, no! [ Grunts ] Dean? Sam! We're in here! Mia: Stop. [ Muffled cries and screams ]

No! [ Gunshot ] Uhh! Aah! [ Groans ] [ Cocks gun ] [ Gunshot ] Uhh! [ Gunshot ] [ Gun clatters ] [ Panting ] Dean: You sure about this? What Buddy did was my

fault. I should've You guys can go. I'll take care of him. You know, I just -- I just wanted to help people. You did. [ Bottles clink ] [ Cap clatters ] - Hey. -

â�­Hey. [ Bottle opens, cap clatters ] You did good today, Jack. [ Clears throat ] Listen, man, back at, uh, Mia's, I was out of line. I'm sorry for being a a dick

lately. Thanks. And maybe you're right, about the kid. I mean, he tries. I'll give him that. And he tapped his powers, saved our ass, so that's a win. Yeah. I

guess. [ Book thuds ] What's up? What if you're right? About Mom. What if she is dead, and I'm just in denial? Don't say that. What? You've been wanting me to

admit that since it happened. I know I have, but don't say that. I need you to keep the faith, for both of us. 'Cause right now, I Right now, I don't believe in a

damn thing. [ Birds chirping ] [ Crow cawing ]

Dean: This life -- hunting, monsters there's no joy in it. Uhh! There's nothing but pain [ Groans ] horror [ Tires screech ] and death. Death: You and your

brother keep coming back. You're an affront to the balance of universe, and you cause disruption on a global scale. Billie: So the next time you or your brother

bite it, we're gonna toss you out into the Empty. And nothing comes back from that. [ Grunts ] [ Groans ] [ Clears throat ] Listen, man [ Thud ] I'm sorry for

being a dick lately. Right now, I don't believe in a damn thing. I need you to keep the faith for both of us. [ Owl hoots ] [ Insects chirping ] [ Chain fence rattles

] [ Boy grunts ] [ Grunts ] You got a full battery? Yep. You ready? [ Exhales sharply ] Yeah. We're gonna get so many hits. [ Sighs ] I can't believe I'm doing this.

What? Are you sure about this? Come on, man. It'll be awesome. [ Front door creaking ] Evan: Told you it'd be unlocked. [ Sighs ] Why would they leave it open?

Who's â��theyâ��? Come on. No one even pretends to own this place, not after -- Whatever. Don't start. What, you don't wanna hear about the guy who

used to cut open people's skulls? Sure. Of course he did, Evan. No, seriously. He got arrested. [ Sighs ] So if he cuts your skull open, will you shut your stupid

mouth? [ Scoffs ] [ Ascending footsteps ] Why do we have to go up there? Uh-oh. Someone's scared. I'm not scared. I just Mike punked out. At least I showed

up. Good. If you're so brave, let's look around. [ Sighs ] [ Ascending footsteps ] [ Stair creaks ] [ Ascending footsteps ] Evan: Where he kept his patients. Evan, I

don't like this, man. Quit your whining. SoYeah, I'm not going in there. Fine. Be a little baby. Come on, man. [ Inhales sharply ] Evan: Told ya. This guy was

freaky. Evan. Come check this out. Holy crap. Put it in your bag. What? No. Dude, nut up. Fine, justhurry. [ Creaking ] D-- What was that? Nothing. It was just a

weird, like, house noise. Or the wind. [ Rapid retreating footsteps ] [ Creaking, loud bang in distance ] Yeah, I'm out. Shawn, come on, don't be -- [ Loud

creaking ] [ Indistinct whispering ] Go! Keep moving! Come on, let's go! [ Indistinct whispers ] [ High-pitched whirring ] Where's Dr. Meadows? No! No! [ Thud ]

[ Whirring continues ] [ Evan screams ] [ Panting ] [ Whirring continues ] [ Whimpers ] [ Evan screaming, whirring continues ] [ Whirring continues ] Supernatural

13x05 Advanced Thanatology - Hey. - Hey. PB&J for breakfast? Strong work. Yep. You want a beer with that? I'm cool? Come on. Live a little. [ Refrigerator

closes ] Here. What's going on with you? What do you mean? Anyway, check this out. I think I found something. Three days ago, kid named Shawn Raider was

found wandering on the side of the road near Grand Junction, Colorado, bleeding from the head. Best friend was missing. And get this -- only word he said?

â��Monster.â�� Okay. Well, that sounds like something. Yeah. So I thought we'd check it out, you and me. What about Jack? He's, uh, he's catching up on all

my old fantasy DVDs -- â��Red Sonia,â�� â��Beast Master,â�� uh, â��Beast Master IIâ�� -- you know, with the time traveling ferrets. Yeah. Wow how

you ever got laid, I'll never know. [ Chuckles ] Yeah, tell me about it. So I was thinking we'd leave Jack behind. Really? Yeah. We'll put up some extra warding.

He'll be fine. I mean, when's the last time we worked a case, just you and me? It's been a while. Exactly. So? [ Dog barking ] [ Children shouting playfully ] [

Engine turns off ] [ Birds chirping ] Here. Agent Page? I thought you always liked to be Agent Page. Yeah, well, changing it up. [ Knock on door ] Can I help you?

Yeah, sorry to bother you, ma'am. Agents Page and Plant. FBI. We're here to follow up on the incident with your son. Well, the police have already been here.

Shouldn't you talk to them? We did, but we'd like to speak with you as well. And Shawn. Something wrong? Shawn, he he won't talk. He can't. What do you

mean? The doctors say [ Clears throat ] he's okay physically, that it's psychological. You know, trauma, like he [ Voice breaks ] he saw some-- saw something

soawful. God, I don't even know what he was doing out that late. [ Knock on door ] Shawn? Hey, I'm Dean. I heard you had a rough time. You wanna tell me

about it? [ Inhales deeply ] And, uh, Evan, he's still missing. [ Sighs ] Uh He, Shawn, and their friend Mike Ramos, they're inseparable. So has anybody spoken

with Mike? Everyone. He says he doesn't know what happened, but But you don't believe him. Those boys do everything together. I just [ Voice breaks ] I just -

\- I just don't know. What is that? A monster? Is this the one you told the cops about? [ Resumes drawing ] You know I know what it's like to see monsters. And

I know that even when they're gone, they never really go away. You see 'em when you close your eyes. You see 'em in your dreams But you know what? Me and

my brother? We're the guys that stop the monsters. We're the guys that scare them. But you gotta talk to me. [ Baby purring ] [ Engine turns off ] So he didn't

say anything? Not a word. Whatever that kid saw, it messed him up. Well, I say we talk to the other friend, uh, Mike, first thing in the morning. Sounds like a

plan. - So, strip club? - Wait. Sorry. What? Mm, s-stripclub. There's one just outside of town, the, uh [ Inhales deeply ] Clamdiver. You wanna go to the

Clamdiver? Yeah. It -- it got great reviews. You read reviews for the Clamdiver? It -- it -- it got four and a half -- Dude, what is going on with you? What are

you talking about? All day. You give me a-a beer for breakfast. You -- you gave me Agent Page, which you always like to be. You -- you didn't whine about

me blaring my music the whole way here. And when we stopped for lunch, you ordered me chili fries. You love chili fries. Everybody loves chili fries. That's not

the point. Now you wanna go hang out at a strip club? You hate strip clubs. [ Scoffs ] No, I don't. [ Chuckles ] Dude, the last lap dance you had was -- was --

was at Christmas. It was a gift paid for by me. You spent the entire song trying to convince the girl that she should go to nursing school. So what is it? It is my

birthday? Did -- did I win a bet that I don't know about? What? No, nothing. Nothing. I-I mean, I'm just trying to be nice. -Why? - Because [ Sighs ] You know

why. I'm fine. No, you're not, Dean. You said you don't believe in anything, and -- and that's that's not true. That's not you. You -- you -- you do believe in

things. You do believe in people. That's who you are. That's what you do. I know you're in a dark place, and I-I just wanna help. Okay. Look, I-I've been down

this road before. and fought my way back. I will fight my way back again. How? Same way I always do -- bullets, bacon, and booze. [ Dings ] A lotta booze. [

Sighs ] [ Screaming ] Shawn! [ Breathing heavily ] [ Whispers ] It's okay. It's okay, baby. Just a bad dream. Try to get some sleep, all right? Okay. [ Voice breaks ]

That's good. That's good. [ Sniffles ] [ Kisses ] [ Whoosh ] [ High-pitched whirring ] [ Whirring continues ] [ Screaming ] [ Alarm beeping ] [ Beeping stops ] [

Birds chirping ] [ Loud snoring ] Great. [ Continues snoring ] [ Continues snoring ] [ Snorts ] [ Exhales deeply ] Soyou don't know where Shawn went that night?

No. I already told the cops. Right. Of course. But problem is, when something bad happens, we have to triple-check. [ Scoffs ] Anyway, I wasn't with them.

â��Themâ�� You weren't with them. So Shawn was with somebody. Maybe your friend Evan? [ Chuckles ] I don't know. You know, I'd like to believe you,

Mike. but, um here's the thing. You ever see those detective shows where, whenever somebody lies, they dart their eyes to the side? That's a real thing? Oh,

yeah. So if there's anything that you forgot to tell the police, I need you to tell me. [ Cows mooing ] Mike. Evan could be in serious danger. [ Scoffs ] He's not.

He's just hiding out somewhere. Evan is always pulling crap like this. It's just a prank. Okay, so what happened to Shawn, that's just a prank, too? [ Cow moos ]

[ Sighs heavily ] They, um, they were going to the old Meadows place, out on Night Hawk Drive. Okay. How come? Evan dared us to go, and it was stupid and

creepy, and I didn't [ Breathes deeply ] I-I got scared. But Evan, Shawn they're gonna be okay, right? [ Indistinct conversations ] Hangover raid on the

continental breakfast? Shh. What? First of all, it's complimentary. Second of all, what happened to being nice to me? You are forgiven. So I talked to the other

friend -- uh, Mike. And I think I got something. Look at this. Meet Dr. Avery Meadows. He worked here back in the early '60s. Uh, people would come to him

for help with mental illness. But no matter what the had -- depression, anxiety, whatever -- the cure was always the same. He lobotomized them. Mm. Fun.

Yeah. Those that lived, he kept as â��patients.â�� And he would experiment on them in his house, which is exactly where Evan and Shawn were heading

that night. That's where Shawn got freaked out and where Evan went missing? Worth a shot. I mean, when people found out what Meadows was doing, he was

tried and executed. But who knows? You know, maybe he made a demon deal. Or maybe he wasn't even human to begin with. This here? That's what Shawn

was drawing over and over. Really? Yeah. What's up with the creep-ass mask? It's a plague mask. Doctors used to use them. They thought they filtered out

disease. As a matter of fact, when they arrested Meadows, he was wearing one. They had to hold him down to rip it off. [ Cellphone rings ] [ Beeps ] [ Whispers

] Oh, man. Hello? Penny. What happened? I don't know. [ Exhales sharply ] Shawn had a bad dream. I checked on him. I It seemed -- seemed like he was

getting better. I went back to my room, but it got a little cold, so I thought Shawn must have opened a window. But when I came back in to close it, he was

justgone. This is on me, man. I saw how messed up Shawn was. I should've pushed him harder. We don't know he's dead, all right. Penny said it got cold, so

could be a ghost. Yeah, but what's a ghost doing, showing up at a kid's place? It's not like Shawn was dragging a body around. According to the reports,

Meadows was cremated. So maybe his spirit is tied to something else, an object So, what, Shawn took something from the house? It's possible. All right,

where's the kid now? Well, Meadows â��treatedâ�� the victims at his house. So if this is him, maybe that's where he took Shawn. [ Engine revs ] [ Engine

turns off ] [ Car door opens, closes ] [ Front door creaks open ] [ Door creaking closed ] Shawn? Shawn, you in here? [ Switch clicks, EMF warbling ] Oh, dude.

Check this out. Definitely a ghost. Sam. [ High-pitched whirring ] What's up, Doc? [ Grunts, groans ] Uhh! [ Whirring continues ] [ Whirring continues ] [ Whoosh

] [ Grunts ] Thanks. Yeah. Shawn? The mask. You said they practically had to tear it off of him, right? Yeah. So if he's tied to something [ Meadows screams,

drill whirs ] I'm gonna take that as a â��yes.â�� Door. Salt. Burn 'em! All of 'em? Yeah! [ Doors close ] [ Cannister clatters ] [ Growls ] [ High-pitched whirring

] [ Rumbling ] - No. - We ain't got much time. [ Growls ] [ Gunshot ] Hurry! [ Screaming ] [ Exhales deeply ] You good? Yeah, I'm good. [ Fire crackling ] Let's go

find Shawn. Yeah. Dean? Wait. I can still see your breath. What the hell, dude? [ Doors slam ] I think it might be another ghost. [ Glass shatters ] I think there's a

lot. [ Lightbulbs shattering ] Let's go! Go! [ Whispering ] We need a doctor! We need a doctor! Where's the doctor? They're asking for the doc. These must be

the people he killed. Well, if they're ghosts, then why can't we see them? Maybe they're not strong enough to pierce the Veil. [ Lightbulb shatters ] [ Beds

scraping ] Yeah, but they're strong enough to kill us?! Great. You know what? Those bodies have gotta be buried in the house somewhere. Okay, so we check

it, top to bottom. There's no time. What are you doing? I'm gonna find out where these bodies are buried. So? So I'm gonna ask 'em. What? How? Easy. One needle stops the heart, the other one starts it up again. No, no, no. Look, we can't talk to 'em on this side of the Veil, so I'm gonna go to the other side. I'm

gonna work my way through all these Caspers until we find out where this freak hid the bodies. Dean, you're talking about killing yourself. [ Cap clatters ] Yeah? Well, it worked before. That's an insane risk to take. Listen, I need three minutes. Okay? D-don't evenDean! [ Grunts ] Dean? Aah! Hey. Damn it. [ Inhales sharply ] Hey, hey, hey. [ Gasps ] [ Gasps ] Dean? Dean! Hey! Ghost dude! Hey, hey, hey. Hey, wait up, pal.


	2. The empty speaks

Hey your dead hey 

Dean tries to speak to all of them but none even notice him he walks back toward his body when a feeling of empty swallows him up 

Dean wakes to a place completely devoid of light and well anything he walks for what feels like hours when he comes across a body he turns the body face up and it is Gabriel he shakes him 

Hello 

Dean jumps and turns hello who are you what is this place 

I am the empty welcome to the empty

Dean what you mean I 

Empty speaks no you will not stay dead 

Dean what 

Empty you have met my brother and sister light and dark

Dean wait god and Amara, are your siblings 

Empty yes i am what would have become of things had they not settle there difference.

Dean why am i here 

Empty well you see you would come here when you die except you can't die 

Dean wait what do you mean growing in dread 

Empty my sister was not wrong you are bound to the darkness which includes her life you like her will exist You see they can't died because they would gain consciousness before immortality they and now you are ammortaily

Dean I will live forever 

the empty yes that was suppose to be all but you and your brother mess up the universe completely 

Dean what do you mean 

Empty as you well know there are different universe 

Dean yes 

Empty we are suppose to stay separate 

Dean lucifer 

Empty he has been brought back to this world but you made it known there are more what you don't know there are different god universe 

Dean what 

Empty basically every universe that you are in Chuck and my sister lead but the others there are different ones

Dean WHAT IS THE PROBLEM 

Empty the problem is that you accounce that there are ways to travel between dimensions in this dimenison plus breaking a blood deal with a reaper has created a rip in all dimensions and each and every verison of the other god and darkness can travel to ours and verse vista and most of them are evil 

Dean wait you mean to tell me we have evil verison of god and darkness coming

Empty worse every type of supernatural thing will be moving world to world and they from other worlds like war 

Dean Oh crap 

Empty yes so because of that the scale is broken and now our side is creating beings to fight them you and thousand of others our being chosen for this too and not all them are human or even alive. 

Dean you mean i am fighting them how 

Empty you and those chosen will gain powers 

you and your brother will get either light or dark and since you are bound it will be darkness and since you that you will well feel her feelings for you shall we said and you will her just stronger 

Dean how strong 

Empty you will literally no matter what you do have no choice now we are out of time but be warn the supernatual you kill returns flashes of light appear all around them one sucks him sees one that speaks too him  

But I need you to tell me The doc, where did he put your body? Sam? Sam, I got it! Let's do this.

[ Timer beeps ] [ Thunderclap ] All right. [ Inhales deeply ] [ Clears throat ] [ Sighs ] [ Syringe clatters ]

Come on, come on, come on. Dean. [ Pats arm ] Dean? Hey! Dean! Why is it not working? No, no. No, no, no, no. Dean!

Hey. Can you hear me? Dean. [ Pats chest ] Dean! Dean! Hey, wake up. Hey, Dean. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Hey! Hey, Dean.

Wake up. Billie. We need to talk. Hey. Hey! Wake up, Dean. And Wake up. That's enough of that. Hey! No, I saw Cass kill you.

How's that working out for him? [ Chuckles ] It's funny to hear a Winchester talk about the finality of dying. This reality -- it has rules, Dean.

So many rules. And one of them? Kill one incarnation of Death, like you did, the next Reaper to die takes his place. So when Castiel stabbed me in the back,

turns out I got a promotion. New job. New gear. So you died to become Death? This universe can be so many things, and sometimes, it is poetic.

That's why we need to talk. The hell? Welcome to my reading room.  
Death you and your brother have screw it up big time 

Dean i know i just spoke with the empty 

Death looks up this is worse than i thought 

Dean yes 

Death you and your brother will more than likely be chosen so good luck

 


	3. Sam becomes god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> parallel universe opens a sam gets suck in

1 [ Gasps ] Patience: I saw what happened before it happened. Jody, behind you! Dean: How did you Guess I'm psychic. Sam: Jack is a nephilim. He's Lucifer's

son. I know you think that you can use him as some sort of an interdimensional can opener, but I know how this ends, and it ends bad. Dean: You're trying to

tell me that your father never reached out to you? Sam: Jack, you all right? Your daughter is psychic. - Dad? Is it true? - Yes. Oh, my God. I spent my entire

childhood terrified of monsters. I didn't want that life for you. Maybe he's right. He is. So if you get a chance at normal, you take it. Jody: You don't have to

listen to him, to either of them if it's not what you really want. It's your choice. But if you ever need someone to talk to, someplace to go, my door's always

open. Look, when we try to bend the rules, pretend that the bad guys aren't so bad, that's when people that we care about I love you. get hurt. [ Grunting ] -

Dean: Mom! Mom! No! - Aah! And then we end up doing what we should've done in the first place, which is end the problem. The "problem" might be our only

shot at saving Mom. Mom's gone. There's no fixing that. Jack: I've only been on Earth for a few days and I've already hurt people. [ Thud, crack ] No. I know I

should feel bad He's dead. but I don't feel anything. I must be evil, like Lucifer. [ All shout ] Castiel: Jack! He's gone. [ Light jazz playing ] That one keeps

staring at me. Well, don't look at it. I have to go to work. Ah. [ Chuckles ] So who is this buyer anyway? I don't know. He e-mailed yesterday. Must've seen the

"Examiner" piece. Probably just some gawking Wasi'chu. [ Giggles ] You know, if studio visits led to actual sales, I wouldn't be two months late for rent. [

Buzzer ] Speak of the devil. Hello. Jack. Welcome. Uh, you're young. I am. Okay. Uh, well, I will leave you to it. Come on in. Yeah, look around. I work in oil,

digital, whatever suits my subject. I just started a piece. You're a dreamwalker. Excuse me? The article. You talked about your process, your inspiration, how

your mind moves into different worlds. It's just a story, just for the catalogues. You're Derek Swan, Oglala Sioux, born and raised on the Pine Ridge

Reservation. I get it. You read the article. Your father was a medicine man, and his father before him. Your lineage traces all the way back to the shaman Black

Elk. You can see other worlds. Look, if you're not gonna buy I want you to do it. Dreamwalk, for me. [ Chuckles ] That's not gonna happen. I can pay. [ Clears

throat ] If I was gonna do this, if where do you want me to go? There. I want you to go there. [ Indistinct whispering ] I'm there. [ Exhales deeply ] This place [

Exhales sharply ] is not my favorite. Keep going. You know what to look for. [ Exhales sharply ] I see I see a structure ahead. [ Inhales sharply ] A fortress. I'm

getting closer. This world You have to keep going. I'm not strong enough. I [ Groans ] I-I can't. No. Stay. [ Groans ] [ Grunting ] [ Electricity crackling ] [ Derek

gasps, grunts ] I-I see it. [ Groaning ] I-I see it all. I see [ Groaning ] [ Water bubbling ] [ Grunts ] Stop, please! Aah! [ Door creaks opens ] Derek? [ Door creaks

closed ] Hey, Derek. I'mhome. Derek, what are you [ Gasps ] [ Gasping ] [ Screams ] Supernatural 13x08 The Bad Place [ Bunker door closes ] [ Footsteps ] Hi,

you've reached Patience Turner. Please leave a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks. [ Beep ] Patience, hey. This is, uh, Dean Winchester.

Listen, I know that I, uh, told you to avoid this life, but, uh me and my brother, we're -- we're looking for someone. And we put an APB out with every Hunter

we know, andnothin'. We really could use a psychic's help on this. Soif you could call me back. Thanks. [ Cellphone beeps ] Any word from Cass? Yeah. Uh, he

says he's still looking for Jack, working a lead in Tucson. [ Cellphone rings ] [ Rings ] Hmm. [ Ring, beep ] Hi, Jody. Hi, Jody. What's going on? Hey, boys. I got

something for ya. Friend of mine from Bismarck PD called with a lead. He said that a local artist was found dead with his eyes burned out. Sounds angel-y.

Yeah, that's what I thought, except for that there was a witness -- the victim's girlfriend. She pegged someone at the scene. She gave the police a description.

I think it's your boy. James: Patience? I'll be down in a minute. [ Sighs ] Mr. Caruthers called. Great. It's one test. So I got a C. Not like I flunked. So is that the

new standard? Passing? Baby, you know the plan -- perfect S.A.T.s, perfect G.P.A., and you got your pick of the Ivies. You got twice the mind I do. You stay

focused, there's nothing you can't have, nothing you can't do. I can think of one thing. What? [ Sighs ] Dean Winchester called me today. The Hunter? Why? He

and his brother want my help. Psychic help. And what'd you say? Nothing. I didn't answer. [ Sighs ] Patience, what's going on? Everything is working, isn't it? No

visions? Right? Right. That's him. He said his name was Jack, that he was a buyer. Uma buyer? Ah. Some freaky stuff here. Derek had quite the imagination. He

hated that word. What? "Freaky"? "Imagination." He liked to think of his art more as reportage. Reportage? Reportage from where? From the places he'd visit.

Derek was a dreamwalker. Sam? Hey. [ Groans ] Thanks. Yeah. So the lore on dreamwalking is pretty inconsistent. Uh, there are stories about it across

numerous Native Amer-- Sam, we gonna talk about it? What? You saw that painting. Yeah. And? Well, it looks like Jack gave up on us and he's looking for

Daddy. Dean, we don't know that. Don't we? A guy is dead. Look, I hate this, too, but we've gotta be prepared. To kill him. Look, this isn't an "I told you so."

Okay? I mean I actually like the kid. I do. But, I mean, we're in worst-case scenario land here. Yeah, but, Dean, we need more information. I mean [ Sighs ] we

gotta figure out what Jack wanted, how -- how dreamwalking even works. Okay, well, then let's go to a reservation. Let's talk to a-a chief or a tribal leader. Or

we talk to a dreamwalker. I hacked into Derek's e-mail. He's been corresponding with another dreamwalker for months, a girl named Kaia Nieves. He had been

trying to coach her to teach her to control her power. All right. Where is she? Man: I-I would've sold my son for another hit. I know if I wasn't here, I-I probably

still would. Man: That's excellent sharing, Frankie. Kaia? Would you like to share with the group today? Not much to say, you know. Just One day at a time.

Every day's a gift. Like the kitten poster says, "Hang in there, baby." Man: And the, uh, the incident -- are you ready to discuss that? No. Kaia, you overdosed.

You were found unconscious in an abandoned tenement with enough prescription amphetamine in your system to kill a small rhino, not to mention the stolen

pills the police found in your bag. I didn't steal them. I bought them. Yeah, from a dealer. I don't know. I like to think of him as a small businessman just trying

to make it in Trump's America. [ Sighs ] The court sent you here to get better, but if you don't wanna talk about this, then we can't -- I am talking about it.

See? Lips? Moving? [ Indistinct conversations in distance ] Let's talk about your scars. Pass. Kaia. Look, I know you're just trying to do your job or whatever, but

please stop. You don't know anything about me. I know you need help. I don't. I I don't I don't belong here. I'm not an addict. [ P.A. tone sounds ] We've all

been exactly where you are, Kaia, denying the truth of our situation. I hate doing this to myself, putting that junk in my body, but it's the only thing that keeps

me awake. [ Voice breaks ] It's the only thing that that keeps me from from the Bad Place. Yes, we've all we all have our "bad places," don't we? The stuff we're

running from, the things that we try to blot out with drugs or drink. But we have to face it eventually, don't we? [ P.A. tone sounds ] Hey. Hey, there. I'm Jack.

Hi, Jack. You're new. Yes. I am. So what's your poison? Why are you here? I like cocaine. Okay, Suite Life. Well, I don't know why you're really here, but you're

gonna have to find a new day one buddy 'cause it's not really my thing. [ Sets down cup ] I know who you are, Kaia. I'm afriend of Derek's. He told me about

you, said you were like him. [ Whispers ] A dreamwalker. What? He said you were the most powerful one he'd ever known. And I need your help. Look, I-I don't

know what you think you know about dreamwalking -- And I can help you. I can get you out of here. How? Follow me. [ Engine turns off ] So Kaia never knew

her father. Her mom died in an accident when she was 12, so her aunt took her in, and then she died -- cancer. Damn. Yeah, been on her own ever since, until

her O.D. and arrest. Bad hand. Yeah. No wonder she ended up here. Kaia, where you going? Keep walking. Hey, you're not allowed to be in here. [ Grunts ] -

What did you do? - Don't worry. He's just sleeping. You're not the only one with powers. [ Metal groans ] That door was triple-locked. Was it? What are you?

That's a long story. This way. Yeah, no. What? Look, thanks for the jail break and all, but I don't know you, and I don't know what the hell's going on, so I'm

out. No, we had a deal. You said you'd get me out. That's the deal I heard. You can't. Watch me. No. You will help me. -Jack! -Sam? [ Grunts ] [ Grunts ] She hit

me. Yeah, good. No, she's getting away. I -- No, no, no, no, no. She can't -- Hey, we're not letting you near her until you tell us what's going on. No, I need

her. You need her like you needed Derek? Yes. You You don't I'm -- I'm doing this for you. Oh, you killed Derek for us? Derek's dead? Wait, hold on a second.

Jack, tell us what happened. Everything. I left to try to get a grip on my powers. I wanted to prove to you that I'm good, to do one good thing. So I did the thing

you wanted the most. I experimented, opening doors to other worlds. I could almost do it. I could get right to the edge. But I couldn't see. I could only feel

around in the dark. I needed eyes. A seer. A dreamwalker. [ Whispers ] Yeah. So I researched, like you taught me. That's how I found Derek. Hello. I didn't know

if it would work, but it did. He dreamwalked, and I joined him in apocalypse world. [ Thunderclaps ] I could see what he saw. And I saw [ Thunderclap ] No.

I-I'm -- I'm sorry. [ Panting ] I-I didn't mean to And I saw her. Her? Your mother. She's alive. What? But she's in danger. W-what does that mean? What -- what

kind of danger? It's easier if I show you. Wh-- Dean. [ Electricity crackling ] [ Thunderclap ] [ Crackling continues ] [ Thunderclaps ] [ Groans, grunts ] Help. [

Grunting ] Help. [ Thunderclap ] [ Thunderclap ] Help! Somebody help me! Mom. [ Exhales sharply ] I was so close to her, I could've touched her. But Derek

wasn't strong enough to hold the connection. [ Voice echoing ] Wait, you didn't burn him out? [ Voice echoing ] No. I stopped. Derek, he wasn't strong enough,

but he knew someone who was. Kaia, she's the key. [ Vehicle approaching ] Where you headed, Miss? Anywhere. Let me help you. Door's a littlehinky. [ Car

door rattles ] That's it. Uhh! [ Horn blaring ] [ Honking ] Man: Hey, get movin'! Come on! [ Gasps ] [ Grunting ] [ Chair clattering ] We want Jack. Cocaine boy?

The Son of Lucifer. What? We tracked him to Derek, but the artist was uncooperative. We tortured him. Eventually, he told us where Jack was headed -- to you.

Then we killed him. Due diligence covering our tracks, yet the Winchesters got involved anyway, as they do. So we needed a new strategy. We needed bait.

Yep, all right. Thank you. [ Cellphone beeps ] Cops are looking for Kaia, too. We gotta find her fast. You were right. About Mom. You were right. This whole

time, we should've been looking for her. Dean, I was just hoping. I didn't know. Anyways, it doesn't matter. Now that we do know -- We find her, no matter

what it takes. Yep. Kid, you okay? Jack? You thought You both thought that I could do that, that I could kill Derek. Jack, we, um We didn't know what happened.

We figured, m-maybe it was an accident or -- or Like the security guard. Yes. Exactly. Like that. Jack, we were worried, okay? You know, when you

disappeared, you were in a dark place. And we didn't know where you were going and Thought you were looking for your dad. You mean Lucifer? Mm. Yeah. I

was scared. I was upset. Butwhy would I look for him? He's no one to me. You, Castiel -- you're my family. Yes, we are. Finding Mom, you You did a good

thing, kid. You did a real good thing. [ High-pitched ringing, screaming ] [ Groaning ] [ Tires screech ] Ah! Jack? [ Ringing, screaming stop ] [ Grunts ] That It

was angel radio. They've got Kaia. [ Engine idling ] What about school? [ Zips up bag ] I'll miss a few days. No big deal. Patience Someone A friend's in danger. [

Sighs ] They're going to be in danger. You had a vision. They never stopped. I see things before they happen. Usually small things -- a conversation, what

someone will be wearing the next day. I tried pushing them down, ignoring them. But now? I can't. Dad this is who I am. No. If you get involved in that Look, I

was wrong to lie about Grandma. But you know what happened to her. You raised me to do what's right, and this is what's right. If I don't go, people will die.

Patience, don't. You go now, you choose that life, you don't come back. Your plan? It sucks. They won't come for me. What do you mean? I mean, you picked

the wrong bait. I'm not the kind of girl folks come for. In this world, I don't even rank a milk carton. No one is gonna come for me. I'm not white, rich, blonde.

No one's gonna fight for me. I don't matter. Of course you don't matter. But they think you do. They'll show. And when they do, we'll kill them and take the

boy. Dean: That so? You know, the girl's right. Your plan does kind of suck. Give us the girl. She's not what we want. Jack, I don't wanna hurt you. I wanna help

you. You should be among your own kind. My kind? The kind that kills people? That kidnaps people? You don't belong with them. Come with us. Come home. I

am home. [ Whoosh ] [ Grunts ] [ Grunts ] Aah! [ Wood clatters ] [ Whoosh ] [ Screaming ] [ Thud ] - I got her. - Are you okay? No! What the hell was that?! Sam:

They were angels. Bad angels. Angels? Yes, and we're Hunters. We kill things like them. Right. And he's the Son of Satan? I am. Yes. You're insane. Yeah, the

whole world's insane. You get used to it. She took off. She might be back, she might not. Yeah, we should move. [ Train whistle blows ] We'll protect you. I

don't think so. Wait. Hey, hey. Kaia, look, I'm sure this is a lot. But [ Sighs ] Look, we need you. Okay? My brother and I, our -- our mother is trapped in -- in

another world, and -- and if you can tell Jack where it is, then he can open a door -- And we can save her. [ Sighs ] So what's the play? Derek said there are

sacred sites, places where the walls between worlds are thin, where it's easy to cross over. I was taking Kaia to the Wind Caves. The Wind Caves? - Let's roll. -

No. We just saved your life in there. Thanks, but they only wanted me because of you. Kaia, we need you to dreamwalk for us, to use your gift. It's not a gift.

It's a curse. When Derek walked, he was free. He could go see beautiful things, to worlds that were paradises. I wish it was like that for me, but it's not. I only

go to one place -- the Bad Place. It's just blood and death and monsters. Well, it sounds like a lifetime of bad dreams, but -- Bad dreams? When I get hurt over

there, I don't wake up sweaty. I wake up bloody. This scar, it's not the only one. I'm sorry about your mom, but I can't help you. All right, fine. Um we can find

another way. We, um [ Gun cocks ] Get in the car. Dean. Dean. Get in the car. Get in the damn car! We're going to South Dakota. [ Lowered voice ] So now what?

We get Kaia to the Wind Caves, and then what? Force her to dreamwalk at gunpoint? We get Mom back, no matter what. Remember? I'm sorry about all of this. I

was like you, Kaia, afraid of my powers. But it doesn't have to be like that. You said that you wished that things could've been different, and that's why you

reached out to Derek. Derek thought that you could help me, and I could help you. Why do you keep saying his name? Derek's dead because of you. Five

seconds. What? Give me five seconds to show you what Derek saw, what I saw with him. It wasn't just the Bad Place. It was everything. It'samazing. Five

seconds. [ Electricity crackles ] [ Inhales sharply ] [ Exhales ] [ Whoosh ] Our powers can be good. We can do good in this world. [ Exhales sharply ] [ Engine

revs, tires screech ] [ Tires screeching ] Oh, crap. [ Tires peal ] Sam: Okay, let's go. Let's go! Out, out, out, out. Jack, come on. Hey! Get 'em in the boat. [ High-

pitched ringing, screaming ] Aah! Come on! Go, go, go! Come on! Go! Need that boy, Dean Winchester. Heaven's running out of angels. Only he can save us.

As far as I'm concerned, you dicks can fry. Yes, well, you first. [ Spraying ] What's happening? Don't worry. We'll be fine. We're screwed. There's too damn many

of 'em! We gotta go up. Let's go! [ Spraying ] - How long will this warding hold? - I don't know. Hey, Dean, maybe if we let 'em in and then [ Spraying ] we blast

them all away. No, they get in here, we're dead. [ Loud clank ] Jack, can you do anything? I can try, but they'll hit me with angel radio again. [ Zaps ] Okay, all

right, so then we go out guns blazing. We take out as many as we can. Kid, sorry to drag you into this. This was not your fight. [ Zaps ] [ Ground rumbles ] If

they get up here, they'll kill you all and take me. No, they won't. You said I could help you find the door to another world, right? Yes. [ Zaps ] Let's do it. Let's

get out of here. Hey, can you take us to our mom? [ Zaps ] Can you do it?! I don't know. I think so. What if something goes wrong? [ Zaps ] Something already

is going wrong! Jack, do it. [ Zaps ] Are you ready? No. Let's go. [ Zaps ] [ Zaps ] [ Rumbling ] [ Zaps ] [ Electricity crackling ] Kaia: Okay, I'm there. I'm in the Bad

Place. [ Zaps ] Let go. [ Creatures growling ] -I can't. -Yes. You can. [ Zaps ] There. [ Zaps ] Dean, you gotta see this. Come here! [ Rumbling ] Jack, now! [ Mary

grunts ] [ Thunderclap ] I see her. [ Zaps ] [ Zaps ] Dean: All right, they're almost through. [ Thunderclap ] Jack: [ Gasps ] No! - Focus. - [ Grunts ] I'm losing it!

Almost. Almost! [ Zapping ] [ High-pitched scream ] [ High-pitched scream ] [ High-pitched scream ] [ Animals calling ] Hey! Sam, could you call me back? [

Knock on door ] I just need to know you're okay. Patience? Jody, II had a vision. Something bad's coming. [ Wind blowing ] [ Thunderclap ] [ Thunderclap ] [

Thunderclap ] [ Thunderclap ] [ Thunderclap ] [ Groans ] Sam? Yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey. No, no, no, I'm good. [ Groans ] Ah! Come on. Where the hell are

we? [ Growl ] [ Foliage rustles ] [ Roar in distance ] [ Heavy footsteps approaching ]

A flash of light flashes in the sky a beam comes out of nowhere strikes sam when the light fades sam is glowing then the sky literrally splits open and things come flying down a portal opens behind them and they run in 

Hello sam


	4. Lucifer explains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explantion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kutsun peaingel Michael ülem Jumala Inglid ja kes on Jumala esimene Gabriel, kes on Jumala sõnumitooja ja Raphael ravitseja taevas =I summon the archangel Michael commander of god angels and he who is god first Gabriel who is the messenger of god and Raphael healer of heaven  
> I ta, kes andis Jumala vägi Küsi need käed aktiveerida ja jagada oma võimu väärt valitud ja säilitada tasakaalu maailma ja et käsi peab valitsema poolt valitud ainult= I he who given the power of god ask the these hands activate and share your power with the worthy chosen and uphold the balance of the world and that the hand shall be wield by the chosen only

Sam freaks looks at the person in front of them lucifer himself 

Sam what how 

Lucifer I escaped from that alternate universe obviously what you don't know is that you didn't just open a portal to that world but you created a hole in the barriers

Sam Barrier what

Lucifer the dimensions are separate

Sam yes  than realization setting in you mean the barriers that separate us from them is broken 

Sam you are lying 

Lucifer believe what you wish but because of that the balance is broken between light and dark 

Sam doesn't believe him 

Lucifer ask my son And dean as well 

Sam how would dean know

Lucifer he hasn't told you yet interesting 

Sam what hasn't he told me 

Lucifer smirks 

Lucifer you will see 

Sam knowing that if it is true it will be bad glares at Lucifer 

Lucifer Well this is fun 

Sam if and this is a big if it is broken what can we do 

Lucifer easy balance it 

Sam how 

Lucifer well right now it is this god and darkness against other worlds versions of them

Sam and there is unknown number dimensions so how

Lucifer we need more on our side But even than it would be broken

Sam because it would still have only two on ours but many on theirs

Lucifer four

Sam three what

Lucifer the darkness mate has accept his place and i gain power equal to the amount of Her mate 

Sam only knows one that amara likes stun

Lucifer Yes 

Sam how did you gain power 

Lucifer smirks fate 

Sam still not believing but knows if it true Lucifer is well god level power as is dean 

Lucifer and my brothers will be joining the light side as well 

Sam knowing he doesn't consider regular angels brother says the archangels but they are dead and Michael is trap in the cage 

Lucifer i brought them back oh and what cage.

Sam stops gulps you mean 

Lucifer I destroy it and release Michael from it 

Sam what but you said his mind is broken

Lucifer i fix it 

Sam grasping at straws god said he couldn't bring them back 

Lucifer no he said he said that he didn't have time 

Sam the apocalypse 

Lucifer I told You before Sam i have no desire to do it 

Sam knowing that if it true than that means jack isn't just a weapon what about jack 

Lucifer jack was created because i wanted a chance to well created something good sam

Sam doesn't believe him 

Lucifer you need prove I will summon the rest Kutsun peaingel Michael ülem Jumala Inglid ja kes on Jumala esimene Gabriel, kes on Jumala sõnumitooja ja Raphael ravitseja taevas thunder sounds flashes of light 

_Sam turns his head and closes his eyes at the light then the light fades In front of him is the trickster aka Gabriel_

Gabriel Samster

Sam Gabriel

_another flash of light a man appears lightning wings behind him_

Sam recognize him  Raphael 

 _a enormous thunder hits him so strong that the earth shakes lightning appears all around then the room turns white_  

Michael wearing the body of Adam 

Sam Michael 

Michael hello Sam 

Sam blinks unbelieving they aren't fighting one another 

Lucifer now is that enough prove 

Sam knowing that one part is true and since they aren't fighting each other meaning its true

Sam gulps what can be done

Lucifer well the world you sent me to god was dying knowing the balance was broken he gave me his power and gave me the power to find hands of god so I collect all from that world and this world now I also know that I must make others god level  so the first I share it with my brothers According to the hands you are the next one chosen 

Sam wait you want me to become god 

Lucifer no you nor me are as powerful as he is but we would have god level power 

Sam if what you said true then I don't have a choice 

Lucifer you have choices this is the only way we survive though and if this is fake then this wouldn't matter  

Sam So if it not real than 

Lucifer this would be in your mind 

Sam wow this sucks 

Lucifer but if it real than you will know so what if I give you the power and you can see if it is real or not 

Sam decide if it not real than it wouldn't matter says do it. 

Lucifer walks to sam then lets get started 

Sam is taking to a room and stands there 

Lucifer first we must strengthen your body and soul before you can gain power 

Sam what 

Lucifer this may hurt 

the archangels raise there hand and light shot out hitting sam 

Sam feels as his body is disintegrating then Integrating while his soul is being heal and then change to levels beyond this goes on for what feels light ever when it is actually a minute 

all the sudden the light disappear 

Sam stands shining 

The archangels bring forth hands and a ring 

Sam stands as they place the ring on his finger then watch as they step back 

I ta, kes andis Jumala vägi Küsi need käed aktiveerida ja jagada oma võimu väärt valitud ja säilitada tasakaalu maailma ja et käsi peab valitsema poolt valitud ainult

 The hands dissolve and mini light comes out of the hands which spin around then the light strikes Sam 

ah ah ah ah 

sam screaming When he starts shining brighter and brighter then each of the light disappears into Sam light glows then dims

Sam opens his eyes

Lucifer it is done return

Sam on earth

Dean SAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Sam in the bunker dean what

Dean where did you go

Sam what do you mean

Dean you disappear into thin air

Sam knowing it was real says we need to talk 

 

 

 


	5. dean and sam talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> talk

Dean what do you mean we have to talk

Sam Why didn't you tell me that you have powers

Dean well

Sam or that you apparently know about a threat that apparently makes the darkness look like an ant

Dean because sam  

Sam or about the fact that you are the darkness mate. 

Dean becuase i am just getting used to the fact and i didn't want you to look at me like I am a freak.

Sam dean I have demon blood inside of me 

Dean smiles yeah but you aren't a divine being.

Sam I am now 

Dean what 

Sam oh Lucifer is back and he is God level powerful now 

Dean what how 

Sam apparently this threat is so big that god brought back the archangels and made them hundred times more powerful.

Dean remembering how the empty talk gulps 

Sam meaning that more than likely the cage won't hold him and apparently he can create portals so even if we send him to other worlds he can just open a portal back 

Dean knowing if the threat is that bad that Lucifer was given that much power then they are more then likely doom 

Dean and sam talking when a earthquake is felt by both of them and they heard on angel radio

_Lucifer and michael kings of heaven and angels archangels have return as well with huge increase in power Lucifer too heal angel wings and bring back and create angels_

_Michael will create laws_

_Thunder is booming in all angels and demons mind as The cage is completely destroy_

Hello boys 

 

 


End file.
